Jupiter's Children
by Aiisa Gold
Summary: This is a revision of a story I began several years ago. Set after the end of the Ai no Kusabi OVAs,Rated M for future chapters. **** Chapter 2 finally at Beta!


_**Episode One:**_

_**Three Days Later**_

The door made a slight hissing noise as it slid open revealing a good sized yet windowless room. The man hesitated for only a second to brush a lock of his golden blond hair back from his face before entering the small chamber connected to the Pivot's Office. Inside, there was only a single chair with a low wooden table placed in front of it and opposite these, at the far end of the room, stood a vaguely human shaped statue. The life-sized figure emitted a gentle blue light that echoed against the blue walls.

The man bowed briefly to the glowing holographic statue, "You wished to see me, Jupiter?" he asked, respectfully.

A series of electronic pulses answered him, and the Blond Elite sat down, heeding the androgynous voice in his mind.

Raoul Am had been very surprised at receiving the summons only a short time ago. He had already met with Jupiter early that morning to discuss the daily affairs of the Syndicate he was now in charge of, so he had not been expecting to see her again today. When the summons had arrived, he had been diligently working in his lab, carefully working through a tricky bit of DNA sequencing for his current project. It was a peaceful, logical respite from the turmoil of his emotions, those strange sensations that he did not want to admit having in the first place.

To the other Elites around him, Raoul felt he had managed to appear as if nothing had changed in the last three days. Blondies were supposed to take everything in stride, never letting such little things as emotion or attachment disturb them. Cool, calm, and always in control, a part he knew well enough to act. He knew if anyone else were in his current position, they would just be thankful for the promotion to Pivot.

And yet, Iason had been his best friend for years. Ever since Iason had become Pivot, they had worked together closely, forging a strong connection. He had been the one person Raoul could say he could truly trust. Years of watching each other's backs in the high-profile world of Tanagura's Elite had built what could only be described as friendship. Both had noticed a decided lack of personal loyalty in many of the other Elites, and that had been their advantage time and again, an advantage that set their accomplishments even over those of past Pivots and Seconds. Two were always stronger than one.

But, now he was alone. The only one who might possibly understand his loss was Jupiter herself. Or at least, she seemed to. It was a bleak comfort, but a comfort nonetheless. He took a deep calming breath, prepared for another discussion of his numerous tasks, but the voice in his mind shattered that thought.

_I called you here for a different reason. I know that I have assigned you a number of difficult tasks of late. However, you are currently the only one that I can trust implicitly with such matters. _Jupiter's voice sounded in his mind, though all he actually heard was a serious of electronic tones.

"Not at all. I am always ready to assist you." He replied, his voice steadier than his thoughts.

_Excellent, Then I have but one more task for you, one final detail that absolutely must be dealt with. _

Raoul nodded, slowly. "I understand," he murmured, slightly confused.

To his left, a panel on the wall lowered to reveal a large monitor screen. An image arose on it: one of the sun setting over the glorious skyline of Tanagura, the heavens a fiery rainbow as the sun sank below the horizon. The angle changed as it passed down to view the level of the streets, streets Raoul didn't recognize. Judging from the battered buildings and litter, it had to be in one of the worse parts of town. "Ceres?" he hazarded a guess.

_Indeed._

The street was empty, until Raoul noticed a man moving slowly along it. The man drew closer to the camera until Raoul could see him clearly. The man trudged along aimlessly, just another lost soul on the outskirts of Tanagura. However, something about him caught and held the Blondie's attention. The right sleeve of his dull grey jacket hung loose, blowing lazily in the wind. The man had a proud, yet haggard look that instantly identified him as Mongrel.

Understanding came. "Him," Raoul growled as a wave of anger caused his cool demeanor to slip for a moment.

_Raoul. Such a display of emotion is unbecoming._

Raoul glanced at the figure, startled. He hadn't even realized he had spoken aloud. "My apologies, Jupiter."

_However, your loyalty to Iason is commendable. Given that, your anger is justifiable, in the light of recent events. _She paused, Her holographic head held at an angle suggesting that she was studying him before continuing. _Returning to the subject at hand, the only ones who know the true details of The events two days ago are you, that Black Market trader, Katze, and the mongrel I have shown you. You, I trust implicitly. Can you assure me that Iason's former Furniture will hold his tongue?_

"I believe so, Jupiter. I am sure that Katze will comply with a direct order from me."

_Then the mongrel is the only one we cannot control. He must therefore be silenced. _

"Yes, Jupiter," he replied, fighting to maintain his calm demeanor, "What would you have me do?"

_I will leave the method of dealing with him to you, Raoul. As long as his silence is assured, I care not what you do with him. I trust you can handle it._

"Of course, Jupiter." The Blondie didn't trust himself to say more, so he merely stood and bowed before taking his leave.

He made his way back down to his private office several floors below rather than using the Pivot's office. There was still too much of Iason about that office that he didn't think he would ever be comfortable there. He immediately sought the comfort of a cushioned chair before his legs gave out from under him. After he had settled, he rested his head in one hand, trying to clear his mind.

He had to think as an Elite, not as whatever sort of mess it was he had become since Iason's death three days ago. Jupiter had forbidden him even to mention the truth of what had happened, ordering his complete obedience in this and offering no explanation despite his confusion. It was not a secret that could be hidden forever. Still to his surprise many accepted the official story Jupiter had ordered released, and very few questions had been asked of him. So in the Syndicate and in all of Tanagura, there only four who knew Iason Mink was truly dead.

That mongrel had to be silenced. While one part of Raoul desired nothing more than he to give the order to have the mongrel killed outright and call it just retribution, it wasn't in his nature to rush to judgment. He needed facts and reasons. Once he understood these things, he could make a better decision. He sighed. He also needed more exact details of what had occurred at Dana Bahn. It was likely the mongrel knew the exact circumstances of Iason's death, something even Jupiter didn't know. That meant the only choice was to collect him and interrogate him. Jupiter had said it was his responsibility, in a tone that implied he had best make sure it didn't become more of a problem for her.

Having reached a decision, there was really only one way to begin, then. What else could he do?

He rolled his chair up to the keyboard of his computer console, which encompassed a vast network of monitors and other devices that could easily scan the city in heartbeats. With practiced keystrokes, he typed in a short series of letters and numbers, then sat back to see the results. Absolutely nothing.

The Blondie sighed and shook his head. "I suppose this must be done the hard way."

* * *

Katze blinked his eyes several times before he was able to keep them open. The light in the room, dim thought it was, hurt a hell of a lot. His head was pounding and every muscle ached, remnants of a three-day bender he couldn't remember, but at the same time wasn't likely to forget.

But then, three days ago, he'd needed a little oblivion. Actually, a lot of oblivion.

He pulled himself out of the bed and staggered across his sparsely furnished apartment half-dressed and barefoot. He couldn't decide if the ringing he heard was in his ears or not. It took several moments before he realized it was the computer on his desk.

With a sigh, he began to navigate around his couch toward his desk. He hadn't been near it in three days. Before he was even halfway there, the ringing stopped. He shrugged, deciding it was probably just one of his contacts.

_Foolish of me to neglect work like that_, he thought. Then he tried to quit thinking. He could feel all the events of the last week piling in on him. Tears leaked out of the corner of his amber eyes as he fought off another bout of overwhelming sorrow, the sorrow that had ruled his life since he had returned from Dana Bahn.

He quickly cast his mind away from that thought and looked around his place. It was a disaster, with all the mess of a three-day drug and alcohol spree. Tobi was long gone but empty Stout bottles lay on the floor and his coffee table was covered in packages from whatever little goodies Tobi had brought him. He walked over and picked up a cigarette pack and pulled the last one out. It was bent, but he didn't give a damn right then. He lit it with a shaky hand.

The insistent ringing began again. Wiping the last tears from his face and cigarette dangling from his mouth, he walked over and stared down at his monitor screen.

It rang twice more before he pulled his mind out of shock. The flashing light next to his keyboard indicated that it was an incoming call on the line only Iason had ever used. Who the hell would be calling through on that line? With a shaking hand, he pushed the respond button. He knew it couldn't be Iason, no matter how much he might wish it was. Iason was dead. So was Riki.

The image on the screen came to life and for one second Katze dared to hope. As the picture cleared though, he realized the hope had indeed been foolish. Still, the face onscreen was totally unexpected. "Greetings, Katze," the Blondie Raoul said.

Katze realized that the Blondie's usually perfect appearance seemed marred. Dark circles showed under the Raoul's eyes and it was moment before Katze realized why. _These last few days must have been hard for him. He is… was… Iason's best friend._

"Hello, Raoul. I trust this is more than a social call." He drew deeply from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke slowly.

"Yes, indeed. I may not be Iason, but I'd like you to cooperate with me, Katze. I require your services." Raoul said softly, his voice tired.

"Cooperate with you? I'm willing to do so, though I am not sure how much use I'll be." Katze took another long drag. "What do you need?"

"First, your silence. The events at Dana Bahn are to be kept secret. I am not at liberty to explain why."

Katze shook his head. "I'm afraid I may have failed in that already. "

Raoul's eyes widened, then narrowed as he studied the former Furniture. "Who?"

"Only Tobi. But he won't say anything I'm sure."

Raoul nodded slowly, with just a slight amused smile. "I see. I am sure he can be dealt with."

Katze nodded in agreement. "And the second favor?" he asked, taking a slow drag from his cigarette.

"The mongrel responsible for this," Raoul replied. "He, too, must be silenced. Do you know where he is likely to be?"

"Yeah, I know." He put out his cigarette, giving Raoul his full attention. Katze was slightly surprised that Raoul knew of Guy, but given that fact, it was no surprise that measures had to be taken. But just how drastic a measure was the real question. Guy's crime certainly merited death, and there were worse possibilities as well. "Do you want me to have him killed?"

"No, actually, but I do need him in custody. I attempted to contact Tobi to take care of the matter, but he seems to be in hiding."

"I can ferret him out and tell him what you need. But why not let the police collect Guy?"

"For various reasons, this must remain a private matter. Don't worry, I'll take good care of the mongrel." Raoul's voice was as cold and hard as ice.

Katze nodded. He could almost pity Guy. Almost. "Understood. I'll pass this on to Tobi."

"I'll leave it to you, then. I know Iason trusted you. We will speak again later." Raoul nodded back. "And Katze? I . . . understand." The screen went dark as Katze dropped back into his chair.

"What the hell?" he whispered. Raoul was being cryptic, even more so than usual. Which was a pretty good indication that the Blondie's "favors" were not from him. Besides, they just weren't Raoul's style.

So that meant Raoul's favors, or rather orders, were coming from Jupiter.

Katze was not supposed to know the truth about Jupiter. She was one of the secrets only the privileged Elites were allowed to know the real truth about. The common citizens thought Jupiter merely an intelligent computer that made life in the great automated city of Tanagura run smoothly at the Elites direction, never realizing it was in fact the other way around. All power in Tanagura ultimately came from Jupiter and only Jupiter. It had taken him a few years after Iason had dismissed him from his position as Furniture for Katze to learn just what he had stumbled on back then using the terminal in his room. But once he had, he had understood what it must have cost the Blondie to spare his life.

He exhaled slowly, thinking. If this was coming from Jupiter, why would she wish to keep the events at Dana Bahn secret? One would think that she would use Iason as an example, a warning to other Elites who might consider breaking her rules. Tanagura Pivots were not known for their long life spans, anyway, so why not turn a tragedy into a tool to increase her control?

And yet, the average citizens and the Elites of Tanagura needed stability as well, and it was obvious that Iason had been favored by many, despite the rumors of his deviant behavior.

More pieces were falling into place now.

But who now sat in Iason's chair? And how was the change over being explained?

Katze turned his attention from back to his computer terminal. The monitor gave off a warm glow as he typed in a series of commands on his keyboard. Immediately, a window opened on his monitor and the news feed displayed the information he had been seeking.

"RAOUL AM NAMED PIVOTIN THE WAKE OF IASON MINK'S TRAGIC ACCIDENT

"Three days ago, at 8pm Tanagura Standard Time, an explosion occurred at Dana Bahn. Injured in the explosion was the Pivot of Tanagura, Iason Mink. Reports say he is currently suffering from massive head trauma and is undergoing intensive treatment in an undisclosed high-security location. Until he is seen as fit to return to his position as Pivot, his second-in-command, Raoul Am, has been chosen to take his place."

He skimmed it quickly. No wonder Raoul had looked so disheveled. He not only had to deal with Iason's death, but with the increased responsibility of taking the role of Pivot on his shoulders. Katze couldn't help but pity him.

But what the Black Market leader couldn't understand was why Jupiter would choose to say that Iason was merely injured and promoted his second to the position of Pivot, rather than choosing a true "successor". It wasn't as if Iason was ever going to recover, so perhaps it was just to make the adjustment easier for the masses. It didn't make it easier for Katze or make it any more understandable.

But then again, nothing made sense anymore.

He reached out toward the keyboard again to dial a number. He had a very good idea exactly where the elusive Tobi was, and how he would deal with collecting Guy. He lit another cigarette as he waited for someone to answer.

* * *

"I said section A, not section C! The sections go in order--A, B, C! Think you can remember that?" A resounding crash echoed through the warehouse, originating from behind the temporary boss, who tried not to cringe. "Careful back there! Need I remind you that any and all damages come out of _everyone's _pay?" Now he knew why Katze was a chain smoker. He would be, too, if this kind of shit happened every day! His nerves weren't made to take this kind of strain.

"Mr. Tobi," one of the workers rushed towards the blue-hair.

Keeping his exasperation in check, he turned to face to the messenger. "What is it?"

"There's a call coming in on Mr. Katze's private line. It's on a secured line, so all I could do was push the hold button."

Relief flooded through the temporary boss. "I know who it is. I'll take it in the office. See to it that I am not disturbed unless it is an emergency."

The former Pet bowed his head quickly and went back to work.

It was all Tobi could do not to sprint to Katze's private office. As soon as he reached the rather spacious room, he locked the door behind him before going to the monitor. He took a seat, hit the respond button, and leaned back.

Katze's rather rumpled form flashed onto the screen, and Tobi dropped all pretense. "Good morning, Merry Sunshine! What makes _you_ rise so soon?"

"Very funny," the red-hair remarked dryly. "I had a feeling you would be there."

"Well, it seems you're back to your usual chipper self." The most profitable drug lord in Tanagura sat back in the chair, crossing his legs, one foot dangling free to bob in the air. He smiled as he tapped purple lacquered nails on the desk's wooden top. Rumpled and recently awakened, Katze looked a million times more sane than when Tobi had answered the red-hair's emergency call three nights ago.

"How are things there?"

Tobi made a show of fastidiously inspecting his nails. "This kind of work is murder on my manicure, I'll tell you. Yesterday my nails were positively black by the time I got home. I don't like getting my hands this dirty."

Katze exhaled an amused cloud of smoke. "Like hell."

The blue-hair shrugged. "What can I say? No one can run the black market like the marvelous Katze."

"Oh shut up."

Tobi grinned in triumph. This was the Katze he knew and loved, as opposed to the wreck of a man he had encountered. Perhaps now the remnants of the tragedy could be picked up and put together again to make something new.

"So, were you just calling to make sure that the your warehouses haven't crumbled and your inventory hasn't turned to dust, or was there something else?"

"Your real boss is looking for you," a slight sardonic smile touched his lips.

Tobi leaned back in his chair and stretched. "I had a feeling he would be sooner or later." He sighed. "Shielded buildings are just heavenly."

There was a rumble akin to a small earthquake in the adjoining warehouse, accompanied by the ominous sound of boxes shifting, then hitting the ground. The blue-hair shot straight to his feet, staring with dread at the door.

"You were saying?"

"Oh hush," Tobi retorted, turning back to the screen. After a few more moments, he collected himself enough to sit back down. "I'll let Raoul know where I am, and that I'll be back as soon as the proper boss is in his place here."

Katze shook his head. "There's no need. I have your orders."

"Lovely," the blue-hair made a wry face. "So what are they?"

"I don't know what I might have said while intoxicated," the red-hair paused as his friend snorted, "but anything I said then, as well as what I'm about to tell you remains absolutely confidential. Not a word of it is to be spoken to anyone."

"All right, all right, enough with the cloak and dagger shit! You know I can keep my mouth shut!"

"That's true. I had almost forgotten."

Tobi stuck his tongue out. "Very funny."

The corner of Katze's mouth curled up in a slight smile before dropping back into his normal serious expression. "Do you know anything about Riki's old pairing partner?"

Tobi warily sat back down in the chair, pulling out a pack of his own cigarettes. Then he reached into a jacket pocket to retrieve his favorite lorgnette. Finally, he stuffed a cigarette into the end of the holder. When it was lit and smoke curled up to his satisfaction, he replied. "No, though I'd always assumed he'd had one at some time."

"He did, a mongrel named Guy. The thing is he is the one who caused the explosion at Dana Bahn."

Tobi's eyes widened. "Are you shittin' me?!"

"Guy is... shall we say... a unique case. At any rate, Raoul wishes you to find him, take him into custody and bring him to the Apatia residence.. in as relatively healthy a condition as possible."

Tobi sighed. "Damn, why do I get stuck with these assignments? How much fuss should I make?"

"He didn't say... only to bring the mongrel back in close to one piece."

The blue-hair shook his head, then straightened, his previously frivolous attitude replaced by absolute seriousness. He rose to his feet as he crushed his cigarette out in Katze's ashtray and tucked the lorgnette back into his jacket pocket. He stretched linked hands out before him and cracked his knuckles. "Well, then... I think a little show is in order. If he's bragged to his friends about trapping and killing a Blondie, we'll show him the consequences of such actions."

On the other side of the connection, Katze was a little worried. When Tobi got that serious, he was usually ready to snap. "Just keep in mind that he is not to be seriously harmed. Raoul wants him alive."

"I know, I know, " the drug lord waved a hand dismissively. "No blood will be shed, I assure you. Well, not much anyway."

"Can you give me your word?"

Tobi's serious expression gave way to a reassuring smile. "I promise, no permanent damage. I'm just going to give him a little scare, that's all." He took a deep breath. "But _you'd_ better get your ass over here so we can both get back to work."

Katze permitted a slight smile to touch his lips. "I'll be there within the hour."

All traces of gravity vanished from the blue-hair's face as he replied. "Splendid, Mr. Boss Man. I'll be waiting!" He winked and put his fingers up in a "V" sign before ending the call.

In his darkened apartment, Katze shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. "What am I going to do with him?"

* * *

The streets of Ceres were the same as always, dirty, dingy, and devoid of hope. Insects and vermin made their homes in the alleyways, but they were merely existing, just like the other non-citizen denizens of Ceres. In the dusky twilight, a lone man staggered through the wretched streets, slouched over, his good hand buried in his jacket pocket. His other arm, shattered beyond repair was strapped across his chest, immobilized to ease the pain. There were no surgeons in Ceres and few doctors elsewhere that would assist a mongrel with no cash; so any solution was strictly "do it yourself", but the wounded man didn't trust anyone enough to let them try and repair or remove the now useless arm.

Besides, it would serve as a symbol of his betrayal, set him apart from the rest, even if right now he couldn't bear the thought of being anywhere but in the darkest corner of the slums.

Was an arm enough of a price to pay? He had challenged the all-powerful Elites, plotted to destroy one of the most powerful. . .and he had actually succeeded. That fucking Blondie was dead and Riki was finally free.

But Riki was not alive to enjoy that freedom. And Guy was left alone to wonder why Riki had chosen to go back into the inferno and die. Just as he was left to wonder why that Bastard Iason had sacrificed himself to save his killer. He didn't understand any of it but he had no choice but to accept it.

As he walked, he was amazed that the city was still standing. Everything went on as normal, and no one he had passed on his way back from the ruins of Dana Bahn had even mentioned the explosion or that the Elites' had fallen into chaos. Suddenly, Guy found it insulting. A mere mongrel had gone against a Tanagura Blondie and won, but not one person on all of Amoi seemed to know or care. Of course a cover-up wouldn't be a total surprise, not from those Elite bastards.

Tears welled in his eyes, but he had already wept so much. Instead, he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his good arm as he stumbled toward the only place he could think to go. The bright neon sign over the entrance of the bar Depraved called to him from the far end of the street. He hadn't allowed himself to get drunk yet, not until his vigil at Dana Bahn was completed, but now he desperately needed it.

Guy sighed, the same thoughts circling in his mind in an endless loop. No matter how much he tried to revel in the victory, he couldn't. Despite all his efforts, Riki had chosen to go back into the inferno, to die in the arms of that damned Blondie.

Had Riki been poisoned by that bastard? Had he really lost every bit of his pride, crawling back like a dog…

Guy kicked an empty Stout bottle that lay in his path and watched it bounce off the wall to fall among a pile of refuse. He leaned against the wall, to rest, gasping as pain shot through him from his destroyed arm.

What had happened to his Riki? The brilliant young man who acknowledged no master -even in bed... He had always been so forceful and sure in his command of the gang, and in their own relationship.

Somehow it had seemed that damned Blondie had broken Riki's bold spirit and forced upon him a complacency that had come to pervade every other aspect of his life. To see that beauty and fearlessness destroyed, had driven Guy past the edge of sanity.

And now that he looked back, he realized there must have been some fire remaining, based on the proud, resentful attitude Riki had taken when he had first realized he had been kidnapped. That was so much like the old Riki. Guy wished he could have preserved that moment forever. He'd wanted Riki to live on, free from any constraints…

Including his own. So he'd drugged Riki and left him unconscious in the apartment they had once shared, taking the Pet Ring that bastard had bound him with.

Riki, he had thought, would hate him for depriving him of his manhood, and rather than see that hate in is his former lover's eyes, Guy had planned to die with the Blondie, since he'd probably be near-death anyway after the Blondie got through with him.

The most amazing thing, though, was hearing just before he had lost consciousness that Riki didn't hate him, and had begged the Blondie to save him from the trap he had set.

And even more amazingly, Iason had done it, at the cost of his own life.

But Guy didn't want to live. However, after the price that had been paid to keep him alive, he couldn't bring himself to take his own life. It disgusted him to owe his life to that Blondie bastard but he knew Riki would never forgive him if he ended it now.

So he would drift through the wretched alleys of Ceres for however long it took for his body to give out, wracked with guilt and a debt that he despised with every fiber of his being.

He really needed that drink. He was thinking way too much. He wanted his mind to stop, leave him alone, stop racing around in these endless circles. Thankfully, Depraved was only a few more steps away and the others would be there.

It wasn't until he reached the swinging half doors at the bar's entrance that Guy noticed something strange. Usually a babble of voices and the beat of music flowed out to greet him. Fellow mongrels normally hung out by the door, talking, making out, or trying to clear their heads after drinking too much. Now the alley was deserted, the interior of the bar dark. Cautiously, he pushed one of the doors open.

Cigarette smoke and the strong scent of spilled liquor reached his nose, alerting him to the fact that the party had only recently been silenced. The main room was completely black, the lights switched off at the central circuit breaker, but he could hear people in the room. Finally, he mustered up the courage to demand, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Silence answered him.

But he still felt eyes examining him. "Who the hell are you, you bastards?"

A scuffling sound off to his right caught his attention, the sound of a boot heel scuffing the floor. Clothing and skin rustled, and there was a half-muffled curse of anger.

"Come out right now, or I'll get the owner's gun and blow your fucking head off!"

What sounded like a sigh came from in front of him. "My, my. A little high-strung, aren't we?" a light tenor inquired. "How do you plan to do that with only one arm anyway?"

Guy squinted in the direction of the voice, and a tiny flame flickered to life. The mongrel recognized it as coming from a cigarette lighter. The intruder calmly cupped his hand around the flame as it touched the end of his cigarette. All Guy could see clearly was a sharp chin and delicate mouth before the flame winked out.

"Guy, right?"

"What the hell is going on? Where is everyone?!"

"Sadly, everyone else went home. It seems they heard there was going to be a private party here, and they didn't care to stay." There was the sound of an intake of breath, then release, and a puff of smoke drifted up through the gloom. "However, you are fashionably late. The other guests have already arrived."

There was a chuckle from near the breaker box, and the lights flared on. Guy shielded his eyes so they could adjust to the sudden brightness. When he could see again, the scene before him made him curse. Luke, Syd, and Norris were being held captive by a gang of citizens. One of them, a well dressed man with dark silver shoulder length hair, held a knife to Luke's throat, while another, just as well dressed, though with a hair that looked almost white, held a gun to Norris's head. Finally, a third man held a thin cord around Syd's neck, ready to pull it taut at the least provocation. A fourth man, came out from the back room, grinning smugly.

It was only then that he turned to look at their ringleader. Bright green eyes surveyed him with amusement, a spark deep inside shining with mockery... or perhaps insanity. Guy wasn't sure which. His long blue hair was tied back in a ponytail at the base of his skull and fell just short of his waist. Dressed head to toe in black; shirt, pants, and trench coat, he could have easily pass for an angel of death. However, the blue-hair made no move, seemingly more concerned with enjoying his cigarette than anything else. As soon as the tobacco-filled roll burnt to its filter, he gracefully dropped it and crushed it under one thick-soled, high-heeled boot.

"I have an offer to extend to you on behalf of Raoul Am of Eos," he said, shifting his stance slightly and looking directly at Guy with a piercing gaze. There was no hint of laziness about him now.

Guy spat. "I don't make deals with citizens."

The intruder's lips curled up in a sarcastic smile. "Raoul Am is not some average citizen, he is an Elite. If you play nice and come along quietly, your friends over there will be released, no harm done."

"So I should just walk right into a Blondie's fucking trap?! I don't think so!"

The blue-hair sighed, shook his head, and lit another cigarette. This paper of this one was blue--a shade that almost matched his hair. "I didn't think you'd just agree. Why must you be so difficult?" he inquired after taking his first drag. "I would really hate to have their blood on my hands." He tilted his head toward the members of Bison.

"Kill them, and I'll kill you!"

Guy watched as the ringleader sauntered over to him, daring him to make a move as he took the cigarette out of his mouth and blew a plume of smoke directly in Guy's face. "One-handed? I'm absolutely terrified."

Enraged, Guy readied himself to lunge at the bastard, but suddenly started to feel that emotion drifting farther from his grasp to be replaced with dizziness and exhaustion. "You're really.. asking for it!" He gasped out, but his body was failing him. He fell against the door frame.

Tobi took one more drag on his cigarette before dropping it to the floor and crushing it, blowing another smoke cloud in Guy's face as he did so. He watched and waited, smiling faintly, his hands resting on his hips.

"I swear.. if there's.. a.. scratch…"

As the blue-hair stepped swiftly to the side with a dramatic swirl of his trench coat, the tall mongrel fell forward to be caught by the unoccupied silver-hair just before his head hit the ground.

"Couldn't we have just let him fall, Boss?" the lackey complained.

Tobi raised an eyebrow. "Orders are orders, and I said he can't be hurt. Well, more than he already is, anyway."

The thug made a face, then grudgingly started dragging the mongrel out the side door and into the alley, towards the waiting car. As the blue-hair turned to follow, a voice called out behind him.

"What should we do with these vermin, Tobi?" the silver-hair with the power switchblade asked, waving his weapon closer, then farther, from his victim's throat. "Your not just gonna let them go are you?"

The leader of the Elite Bodyguard turned back, glancing carelessly over his shoulder. "We must keep our word and let them live, gentlemen. No permanent damage, but beyond that, do as you see fit. I'll give you five minutes." An unsettling smile came to his lips. "No sense in wasting the opportunity." He then turned on his heel and strode toward the door, the length of his trench coat whipping around his legs.

At that moment, Syd elbowed his captor, causing the silver-hair to lose his grip on the cord for a split second. "Tobi!" he cried out. "What the hell are you doing?!" That was all he was able to get out before his captor recovered and punched him in the face. Luke's eyes widened in surprise, but Norris just looked confused.

Tobi stopped, but kept his face turned away, staring out at the alleyway. "Because, Syd, Life sometimes does odd things to people." Then without another word, he stepped out the door, leaving the members of Bison to their fates at the hands of his henchmen.

As the blue-hair tread back down the alley toward his car, he heard the sounds of a scuffle and cursing behind him. Squelching a slight sense of betrayal, he shrugged and turned his attention to the silver-hair unceremoniously shoving Guy's prone body into the back seat of the his purple car.

"Raoul owes me big time for this."

* * *

Light classical music floated through the air as the buzz of conversation whispered around the great marble walled rooms of the reception hall. Although the murmurs were polite, perfectly pitched, there was a certain tension in the air. This was the first celebration since the dreadful accident, and therefore, the very first appearance of the current Pivot in his newly attained position. First impressions were crucial, and even though they would never have admitted it out loud, they were just waiting for the new Pivot to make his first mistake. After all, if Iason had made such a remarkable mistake, there was a good chance his former second-in-command would follow suit.

Still, Jupiter had chosen him and he was indeed the logical choice, so perhaps Raoul would surprise them all.

The gathered Elites and their guests didn't have long to wait as the glass double doors at the top of the staircase slid open to admit Raoul, his golden-yellow hair combed into sleek waves, clad in a black formal jacket over white trousers and shirt with a dusky purple vest. A cravat was tied around his neck and puffed out with the greatest of care. The only difference marking his attire was the epaulet on his left shoulder. Instead of the simpler design of the second-in-command, he now wore the ornate decoration marking him as the head of the Tanagura Syndicate.

The conversation quieted as the gathered Elites turned to face their new Pivot. Raoul stood at the top of the stairs for a second, looking over the gathering, and as his gaze passed over them, the gathered Elites nodded or bowed slightly. After a moment of observation, Raoul slowly descended the stairs. Once at the foot of the curved staircase, Raoul calmly made his way through the crowd, nodding to the other guests in what he hoped was a respectful yet detached manner. It felt odd not to be at Iason's side, but he masked his discomfort.

At last he reached the head table where a fellow Blond Elite dressed in a light grey tuxedo coat with tapering tails and a white vest over lavender shirt and pants stood waiting for him. When Raoul was close enough, the pastel-clad man stepped forward.

"Congratulations, Raoul, and welcome," Kyle Ore greeted the new Pivot.

"Thank you, Kyle. It seems you are doing a splendid job, as always," Raoul replied.

Satisfied that Raoul was at least able to give a favorable appearance as Pivot, the gathered Elites turned their attention back to their own separate cliques and the room once buzzed with the hum of conversation.

Kyle and Raoul walked together in the direction of the refreshment table. Kyle opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another Elite moving in to block their path.

"The role of Pivot sits remarkably well upon your shoulders, Raoul."

"Thank you, Damien," the new Pivot coolly responded.

The blonde Elite in front of them pushed some errant strands of honey blonde hair back over his shoulder. "Although it is most unfortunate that Iason is currently indisposed. As his chosen successor, surely _you_ must have an update on his condition?"

Raoul shook his head. "There has been no change, from what Jupiter has told me."

Damien's eyes grew wide in mock surprise. "But you are the one closest to him, are you not? Surely Jupiter would have allowed you to see him?"

"I'm afraid not. He is currently being kept in isolation. Not even I have been allowed to know his exact location."

Damien clicked his tongue, then shook a few nonexistent wrinkles out of his rich forest-green suit jacket and dark brown vest. "That's too bad. However, I am sure Jupiter has her reasons. Kindly keep me posted on our dear former Pivot's progress."

"If Jupiter recommends that I do so, I shall," Raoul informed him, coolly.

"Splendid. Then we shall continue this conversation at a later date; I have detained you for too long as it is. Good evening." Damien bowed slightly, then slid back into the crowd.

Raoul kept his face schooled into bored indifference, but inside, his stomach knotted.

"Raoul," Kyle murmured in a low tone. "I don't think I have to tell you this, but Damien Jade may be trouble. I will do my best to keep him under control. However…"

"I understand," the new Pivot replied, just loud enough for his companion to hear. "I do not trust him myself."

When they reached the refreshment table, Kyle took up two crystal goblets of wine, handing one to Raoul. "I, too, am concerned about Iason. It is strange that Jupiter has remained silent." Raoul made a polite sound of agreement, but didn't trust himself to speak.

Taking the hint from Raoul's silence, Kyle dropped the subject delicately. He glanced around the room at the assemblage. "Now drink your wine and bolster up your courage. There are many more verbal fencing matches for you tonight, and I cannot continue to ignore my other guests. You will be a good Pivot, Raoul, I assure you."

The new Pivot nodded his head in thanks, then raised his glass to his lips to take a well-mannered sip, ignoring a very un-Blondie-like desire to drain the glass all at once._ Iason. If only it were you standing here, not me. All I can do is try to hold the syndicate together until a better replacement is chosen. Why is Jupiter playing this game? _

* * *

_To Be Continued_

_Author's notes __(please read): _

While I doubt any of you out there remember this, this is actually my solo rewrite of a story I originally began with Mimea several years ago. With the new anime series coming out soon, I was inspired to work on it again, so I decided to revise it and once again attempt to complete it. I haven't read the books yet, though I own them, so this is based solely off the first two OVAs though I will try to incorporate things from the books and new anime as I read/see them, and may even end up re-editing this after the series is release.

The reasons Mimea and I quit working on this are complicated, but I think that neither of us are angry at the other. We have grown apart quite a bit but I know she is having some difficult times right now. If she wants to work on this again with me, I won't object, provided she can adjust to the changes I am making in the story. Also, I'm perfectly fine with her doing her own version of this as well. I intend to keep working within the frame of many of the ideas she and I came up with together, but I suspect I will alter or drop some too. I don't have all the notes from the old days.

Finally, in regards to Tobi, his first appearance is in Mimea's fic Mousetrap, so I recommend reading it. Tobi was a character that was really created by both of us, his personality shaped during our many joint discussions, and Lo Mien filled brainstorming sessions, so, of course I will continue to use him as well. It just wouldn't be the same story without him.

At any rate, chapter 2 is still undergoing revisions, but depending on the feedback I get here, I'll try to get it up soon if there is enough interest and as times allows. Thanks for reading, I look forward to your feedback. I'm giving this an M rating because the over all story will have that rating, though I know it doesn't quite earn it yet

* * *

_All flames will be used to light Katze's smokes. Constructive criticism highly appreciated._

_Insert all necessary disclaimers here. _


End file.
